


Hard worker

by StarlightQueen



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Ruby & Sapphire & Emerald | Pokemon Ruby Sapphire Emerald Versions
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-12 19:47:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9087634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarlightQueen/pseuds/StarlightQueen
Summary: A usual work day for Tabitha





	

He goes to work, arriving early to impress Maxie.

He sits silently as Maxie drones on about his greatness, smiling and nodding despite hating every last sentence. A repeating idea was just beating up his boss until he stopped moving for making him sit through this. 

But he knows Courtney watches. For any sign of ill will towards Maxie. She studies any slight split second change. It’s why he keeps his eyes closed. Since they are considered the window to the soul. 

The meeting ends and eventually the day does too. 

He goes home and dreams of something greater than where he came from.


End file.
